Deltaria
Overview The Deltarian Empire is a nation on the continent of Pustroris. It is one of the oldest nations in the world having been founded in 495 though its borders have fluctuated significantly. Geography Most of the nation is covered in fertile plains allowing for a strong agricultural base. Most cities are built on rivers or next to the sea. A unique system of Aqueducts carried over from the Tiberian Empire allows for a decent water supply though modern technologies have to a large degree surpassed this. A mountain range runs along the border of Deltaria proper and the Client Kingdom of Bodajk. There is a similar mineral base on the border between Bordajik and the Client Kingdom of Akhisar. A thriving natural resource industry exists among these mountain ranges. The major cities are Cartennae, the Capital City, Rhossakis a majority Xenosian City and Durocobrivis, a majority Sturian city. History The Empire was founded by Deltar the Great, a general who conquered the the area on behalf of the Tiberian Empire in 480 and was subsequently given authority over the land. When the Tiberian Empire collapsed in 495, Deltar made himself Emperor of the Region. The Empire reached its height in 1271 with the conquest of Tiberius, the former capital of the Tiberian Empire along with several overseas holdings. In 1340, a civil war broke out and Tiberius fell in 1341 and Deltaria's stranglehold on Pustroris was shattered.At the conclusion of the civil war in 1351, Old Enemies took advantage and reduced the territory of the Empire to the Capital City of Cartennae and the surrounding area. By 1354, it seemed that the fall of the last bastion of The Tiberian Empire was inevitable. However, Heraclius I, the first Xenosian Emperor, led his troops to victory against all odds saving the Empire from certain doom. Following the victory, Heraclius oversaw the construction of what is now called the "Wall of Heraclius, a series of forts and castles. These fortifications were tested at least 20 times over the next 3 centuries each with a successful defence against numerically superior opponents as well as regular raids. With the Empire constantly on the defensive, little change in territory occurred. In 1655, the Empire began to reconquer its lost lands and by the present day once again has control over the entire continent. Stiff resistance in conquered lands as well as growing corruption slowed its expansion significantly and the decision was made to not rule the Southern Regions directly but to establish two client kingdoms. In 1722, reforms were made to allow for elected parliaments in the localities with and provinces of the Empire to make it easier to rule.The provinces and localities were given a great amount of autonomy and self government over the years. This significantly reduced the corruption rampant in the old despotic Empire due to the decentralisation of power that once almost purely rested in the capital. Government The Emperor, Imperator Alaxius VIII is the Head of State and the commander of the Armed Forces. He appoints a cabinet to oversee national matters such as foreign policy, immigration etc. There is no National Legislature. Most matters are handled at a state and local level in which legislatures with elected representatives are present. The authority of the appointed National Cabinet is limited to only matters that effect the entire nation. Funding for the National Government is gathered through a 15% tax on state revenue (the income of the governments of the states). The National Cabinet can be removed by the Emperor or by 4/5 of the State Legislatures. (With a 2/3 majority in each). There are 5 States within the Empire in which there are different localities. At this level, different political parties inhabit the policy landscape. Ethnicities The Empire consists of Xenosians, Sturians and Tiberians. Xenosians are fairly assimilated into the Tiberian Culture of their conquerers while the Sturians are much more independent deviating significantly from the other two. Tiberians and Xenosians are generally more likely to end up in leadership positions however, the bulk of the armed forces are made up of Sturians due to their traditional warrior culture and the past Emperor's admiration of their battle prowess. The Sturians of Deltaria are not much different to their counterparts in Feomora though have a fairly different sense of national identity. Economy The Deltarian Economy is considered to be fairly decent however there is still a fair amount of income inequality due to the traditional divides in society. Tiberians are some of the wealthiest people in the world however there are also many impoverished people. The average Deltarian is fairly prosperous however. Millitary The Deltarian Armed Forces are Specialist Dominated and as such the standing army is fairly small in size limited to small number of Elite Regiments and also due to the general distrust of having an underclass army. Additionally, the lack of any significant enemies on Pustroris eliminates the need for a large standing army. Many of the units are segregated however there are a few units that all ethnicities can be part of. The millitary academy is where all of those wishing to serve must go and eventually be assigned to units. Applicants in reserve or those who do not meet the vigorous standards often end up serving in militarised police units which form the reserve. Some of the units of the armed forces are as follows Praetorian Guard: Flavians Only- Considered as the Emperor's Personal Guard Regiment Consists of two infantry brigades, a cavalry brigade and an artillery brigade. Given the absolute top priority training and are always present at major imperial events. Within this, there are 100 members who are the Emperor's personal guard who are bodyguards. The Imperial Shock Brigade- Elite troops designed mainly to deal with civil unrest in cooperation with law enforcement. Tiberians only. They are a force of dragoons and are mounted accordingly. 7 Sturian Guard Legions open to mainly Sturians consisting of 3 infantry, 2 cavalry and 1 artillery brigade in each. These troops are elite as well but not on the same level as the Praetorian Guard. Guard of Heraclius: A Xenosian Legion named after the famous Emperor who defended Cartennae against overwhelming odds and built the fortifications known today as the wall of Heraclius. 2 Infantry, 1 cavalry and 1 artillery brigade. Note: A Legion is equivalent to a Military Division. Category:Deltaria Category:Nations